ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
T.G.I.S.
T.G.I.S. is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts in the forest. The Secret Saturdays are chasing a small Chupacabra. They accidentally run into Ben as Shocksquatch and mistake him for a cryptid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben clearly and they shake hands. The Secret Saturdays then explain to Ben about the chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturdays' airship, where Zak reveals to Ben about V.V. Argost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturdays attempt to destroy the store, but Mr. Baumann doesn't allow Ben to transform, fearing that he might wreck his property again. Ben transforms anyway, promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben transforms into Terraspin and defeats the chupacabras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo is commanding the chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Argost with a new body that somewhat resembles the Jersey Devil's. While Ben, Rook and the Saturdays are in Undertown, V.V. Argost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight V.V. Argost before he flees. Later, V.V. Argost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't enough to beat Zak Saturday. After which, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Argost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair (which he used to revive V.V. Argost). But they are attacked by Munya. Ben turns into Heatblast and they fight Munya, defeating him. But they are suddenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's airship. They go back to the surface and find V.V. Argost and his cryptid Army attacking the airship. Zak says they have to enter the airship to save his parents. But his parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are okay. V.V. Argost sees this and attacks the Saturdays. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben turns into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.V. Argost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturdays fight Animo and the chupacabras. Dr. Animo decides to capture Fiskerton to do research on him and add him to his "collection". And so the chupacabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. Animo's lab, Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Argost is about to destroy Zak when Ben transforms into Bloxx to send him flying. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. So Ben tells him that he has an absorption alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the chupacbras and Komodo bites the control rods off of Dr. Animo's Mind Control helmet, and the chupacabras turn on him. Meanwhile, Ben transforms into Feedback and absorbs the power back from Argost, causing him to collapse. Afterwards, Zak asks for a picture with Ben as an alien. Rook remarks that people always like Ben's aliens while he and all the aliens in Undertown are real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his best partner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then the Saturdays, and Ben as Four Arms, take a picture of themselves. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and Rook meet the Saturdays for the first time, while they knew Ben from the news. *It is revealed that Ben 10 takes place in the same universe as The Secret Saturdays. Character Debuts *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo *Zon *V.V. Argost *Munya Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Secret Saturdays (first appearances) **Zak Saturday **Doc Saturday **Drew Saturday **Fiskerton Saturday **Komodo **Zon *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) **Morty (cameo) *Mr. Baumann *K8-E (cameo) *Sock Vendor (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) Villains *Dr. Animo *V.V. Argost (first appearance) *Munya (first appearance) *Frankencryptids (first appearance) *Chupacabras (first appearance) Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (x2, first time was off-screen transformation) *Terraspin *Kickin Hawk *Heatblast *Bloxx (cameo, off-screen transformation) *Feedback *Four Arms (photo) Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology *T.G.I.S. is a play on the term T.G.I.F. (Thank God It's Friday).http://dwaynemcduffie.englishboard.net/t130p10-qa-with-matt-wayne#5245 Allusions *The Secret Saturdays' armor was inspired by the plugsuits from Neon Genesis Evangelion.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/492350321134166099 Trivia *The original series has been referenced twice during The Secret Saturdays episodes: **In Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner when Doctor Beeman, in shock from what he believed to be a bona fide alien invasion, said "Sweet Galvan Prime!" **In Van Rook's Apprentice where Dr. Animo, Hex and Enoch made brief cameos on a most wanted list. *It is revealed that the Saturdays once worked with Max Tennyson on a cryptid related matter. *Aside from V.V. Argost, all characters from The Secret Saturdays are re-cast in this episode. *In the UK, this episode aired after While You Were Away. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Crossover Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 Episodes